Jingle bells
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Christmas special. Spicyhoney / Bloodorange . Underfell / Underswap Christmas time has rolled around. Stretch, underswap Papyrus, isn't having a good holiday after what had happened to his brother. He gets an unexpected visitor this holiday who just wants to help him. If he will let him in enough to be able to actually help. Maybe even make the holiday better. Rated T for safety.


Giftmas, or Christmas as the humans call it, has rolled around again.

Stretch, Underswap Papyrus, is sitting in the living room. He has on his orange pullover sweater. He also has on his usual slightly dark brown cargo shorts and his orange and white sneakers. He glances down with a heavy sigh before turning to look to a picture. He stares at the picture of his smiling brother that is framed. He has it on the end table of the home on the surface.

The worlds of Swapfell, Underfell, Underswap, and Undertale, all ended up on the same surface; since the barriers broke at the same time. This caused the walls between their worlds to break so the four worlds allowed them to live together. They live in different parts of the large city. Though there have been monsters that have moved elsewhere in the surface world.

Stretch remembers how excited Blue, underswap Sans, was when they got on the surface.

Blue was so excited he couldn't even stand still. He's wearing his battle body as he still loves it. His battle body grey shirt that has slightly curled leaf like shoulder pads that are lined with a light blue colour, dark blueish grey pants, blue knee high boots with a slight heel, and his blue bandana. He even turned to Stretch with a wide grin on his face. His star eyes wide with his excitement and seemed to truly shine. He wanted to go everywhere on the surface. He shared it with Stretch mainly making his brother follow him. He didn't even sleep for a few nights. He was bouncing around their new home, that they chose together, for those nights. He wouldn't be able to sit still long enough for Stretch to try holding him down; Stretch sometimes held him while he slept to get Blue to sleep. He was just too energized for it at the time. He probably was betting that his brother wouldn't even be able to catch him. He had so much he wanted to do now that they were on the surface.

Stretch loved that look on his brother. He has found a small smile on his face at those memories. He will always cherish them. His smile doesn't last long though as his mind reminds him of what ended up happening...

Blue was walking along with a bounce in his step as his brother followed him. "Come on Pappy!" He called back to Stretch as he glanced over his shoulder. "Chara said we should check out the legislative building! It apparently has a swimming pool out front!"

"I'm coming bro." Stretch informed the other as he walked behind him. He had his hands stuffed in his hoodie pocket. His eyes had the same lazy expression they've always had.

Blue turned hearing some screeching of tires. He watched as a car suddenly speeds off. "What jerks. Don't they have any consideration for people they might hit?"

"Well they are clearly not as kind hearted as you." Stretch pointed out.

"Someone ought to give them a good talking to." Blue then sighed. "But they're gone already. So I can't."

Stretch placed a hand on Blues shoulder. "Don't worry bro. I'm sure someone will stop them."

Suddenly there was a loud bang and some smoke appeared by a building. The noise caused the brothers to turn to the building. It looked like it's collapsing to the ground.

Stretch prepared to teleport him and his brother away from the area... Only Blue seemed to spot something... Before he could stop his shorter brother the other started rushing towards the building. His teleportation fully activated as he reached after his brother. He found himself reaching for nothing. He was facing the outer wall of their home. His eyes filled with tears of panic and fear. He was supposed to get him And his brother away to safety! He quickly teleported back to the scene. He quickly covered his face with his arms from the dust and debris. His eye sockets closed tightly. He felt the blast of wind die down so he lowered his arms. His eyes opened with a little hope in them.

All that can be seen is the rubble of what was left of the building... No one can be seen.

"BLUE!" Stretch screamed and quickly started climbing the rubble in a frantic search. He tried to calculate the place where his brother should be. He fell to his knees at the spot. He started digging not caring how much is bruised, scrapes and cuts his hands took. He kept digging trying to find any sign of his brother. He really hoped that Blue got a shield up in time. He paused for a milasecond upon finding part of Blues bandana.

The bandana has some tears in. It not to mention it's dirty now.

Stretch kept digging trying to free the other. "Blue. Blue!" He repeated as he wanted a reply to happen. His wish wasn't granted as he stopped after digging for a bit. He can't do anything but stare for a good long while.

All that was left was the bandana that was draped over a body. A human body.

Stretch clenched his teeth as his sockets filled with tears. He shakily picked up the bandana... Or tried to as it was caught. He just shoved the rock like piece of rubble out of the way. He didn't care what happened to it. He held the bandana in both hands. His tears fell onto it helping a little with cleaning the dust. He wasn't sure if it was the buildings dust, Blues dust, or a mixture of both. He moved one hand away to try to wipe his tears away. He didn't want to ruin the dust that could be Blues. His tears still kept coming though. He gave up and put his hand back to holding the bandana. He stared at it for a moment longer as his eyes started to close and his body shook. He shut his wet eyes tightly then he threw his head back with a scream of grief.

No one seemed to make a sound, though Stretch was so lost in grief the world became silent.

Stretch blinks his eyes open. He can't even crack a small smile as his mind welcomes him back from his memories. He keeps the bandana in a glass case. He is trying to keep the dust on so his brother stays with him. He left the glass case to be with the memorial he has set up in the house. He set it up between the kitchen and living room. He has a framed photo of Blue, the bandana, candles, and some flowers. He made sure that they are blue since that's his brothers favorite color. He looks up to the spot where the tree usually sits. He didn't set it up as he could hear his memories of his brother. He could hear him talking about where to place the ornaments. He looks down and fiddles with his hands. He supposes that it doesn't matter. He didn't have his family member to sit with. He also doesn't want to intrude on others. He starts wondering if he should have a smoke when he hears knocking.

It's coming from the front door.

Stretch heads over there to investigate. He cautiously takes a look through the peephole. He has to take a step or two back when he sees who it is. He doesn't understand, why would someone almost as great as Blue come to visit without warning? He closes his eyes taking a breath before opening the door. His eyes open before the door opens enough to reveal him.

There stands Underfell Papyrus, Edge. He has his battle body on. He most likely wore it out of habit. His top armour has pointed edges on the shoulders and part that ends below his ribs though the shoulders almost seem like spikes sticking out, with a red scarf around his neck that flows back a little. His bottom armour consists of black pants with a red belt that has gold spikes as well as a gold skull belt buckle. His boots are red with three red rectangles on the front. His red eyes meet with Stretchs eyes. "Hey, how are you doing?" He greets a little softly while still standing outside in the snow.

The snow has covered the front steps in a nice layer. Though it's worse on the lawn.

"I'm fine." Stretch quickly responds slightly glancing away. "Just woke up from a nap is all."

"How is it that I don't believe you?" Edge questions, very slightly tilting his head as well.

Stretch huffs as he knows that Edge saw right through him. "What else do you want me to say?" He demands finally looking at the other again.

"The truth of how you're actually feeling." Edge informs him. "I want to know how you're actually feeling."

Stretch stares in silence at Edge for a few moments. He sighs and steps aside gesturing for the other to come inside. He slightly watches the other step inside. He makes sure to close the door when the other is fully inside. "How about we go to the living room?" He suggests in which Edge nods. He takes the lead as they go to said room. He settles on the couch with the other joining him. He spots the other version of himself notice that there isn't any holiday decorations.

Edge ignores it for now and turns to look to Stretch. He needs to focus on the other right now. He waits for Stretch to speak letting him take his time.

"Ok, I miss Blue. So much reminds me of him." Stretch tells Edge who listens to what he has to say. "I can't enjoy life because I want him back. But I can't change the past. I dont know what I'm supposed to do now. I just feel so upset and depressed."

"I'm glad that at least you've admitted your true feelings." Edge admits to the other as he brings an arm around the other. He lets Stretch lean against him. "It's understandable that you feel sad and miss him. He was your brother after all." He adds gently rubbing Stretchs upper arm to try to comfort him. "You don't need to forget about him. He'll always be in your soul. And remembered by all those who loved him. Especially you." He continues as the other listens. "The road to trying to figure out how to piece your life back together won't be easy. Just know that you do have those who care about you. Those who are willing to help you through this."

"Do you care about me?" Stretch suddenly brings up a question. "You seem to be willing to help me through this."

Edge can't help a soft smile. "I guess I can make the exception of admitting it this time. It needs to be said in this situation." He admits. "Yes. I do care about you. I know it might surprise you. I'm not that good at showing it sometimes. I really do want to help you feel better."

Upon hearing those words Stretch gains a warmth in his chest. It's small but there. He savors it letting himself enjoy it.

The first thing he can truly enjoy in what feels like forever.

Stretch snuggles into Edges embrace to fully enjoy it. "Thank you." His words are almost spoken too softly to hear. He didn't mean to say them so quietly.

"Don't worry about it." Edge assures him keeping the other in his embrace. He remains with the other as they sit there for awhile; enjoying each other.

After awhile Stretch is the first one to speak.

"I'm glad you're here."

"Me too." Edge admits to him. He glances up thinking for a second before he speaks again. "How about we do something here?"

Stretch looks up to the other who turns his head to look down at him. "Like what?" He wonders what in the world could the other be planning.

"Well we could decorate and have some fun like that." Edge explains to Stretch. "I'm not saying you have to forget the memories with your brother. It just might help if we can make memories for you. We could bring back some joy in the holiday for you."

Stretch blinks at the other. He gives it a moment or two of thought. He supposes that it isn't a bad idea really. He can see why Edge would suggest this. Plus he had confirmation of what he already knew, that Edge isn't asking him to just fully replace his memories. He might as well give it a try so he gives the other a nod of acceptance.

"Great. Shall we get the supplies?" Edge suggests not actually sure where Stretch has his holiday stuff stored.

"Yeah. We can go get them from the storage room." Stretch shifts to get up in which the other skeleton lets him go. He is followed by said other skeleton to the door to the storage room. He opens it and takes out a box on the top of a small stack. "Can you grab the other one? It should have the tree."

"Okay." Edge agrees grabbing the box underneath the one Stretch grabbed.

The two of them take the boxes to the living room where they set them down.

Edge opens the tree box finding the pole and branches along with the base. He takes out the pieces handing them to Stretch who starts organizing them. He swears it takes no time at all to have everything ready. He has a tree like this back at his home so he knows how to work it.

Stretch gets the pole and base set up while Edge grabs the bottom branches.

The set up wasn't too eventful as they place the ends of the branches into the holes.

With the tree set up they can now move on to the decorations.

Stretch opens the container. "Well. Let's get started shall we?" He grabs the lights. He is glad that Blue had wound said lights in a ring with some rope. He won't have to untangle them. He takes off the rope and hands Edge the end.

Edge takes it and they start wrapping the tree with the lights. He takes the other end that Stretch hands him.

Stretch moves around the tree. He gets a little confused when Edge doesn't pass the lights. He peeks at Edge only to spot Edge is holding the ring by his head. He smiles softly and the other notices.

"I could light up this room." Edge attempts to joke.

"I'm sure you already do. Don't blind me with the extra lights to how bright you can shine." Stretch responds still smiling softly.

Edge smiles at this. "Okay." He hands Stretch the ring of lights. "Though I wonder if we should wrap you around the tree. You could make this brighter than these lights ever could."

Stretch blushes softly at this and ducks to hide behind the tree.

Edge can't help a small chuckle at this.

The two get the lights all on the tree so they can now move to the ornaments.

Stretch picks up a small box with some of the ball ornaments.

Edge nods and glances inside of the box while Stretch opens the smaller box he's holding. Ne notices they don't have garland. He picks up a star ornament. He turns to see Stretch putting some of the delicate balls on the tree. He gets an idea and moves over to the other. He smiles softly to himself as he approaches the unsuspecting Stretch. He reaches over using a finger to hold the ornaments string, he gently puts his finger tip just above Stretchs nose hole.

Stretch pauses as now it seems like he's been a little decorated too by this. He moves his eyes to look to Edge. He can't help but smile himself at this. He picks up one of the ball ornaments. He slips the string onto another one of Edges finger.

Edge makes sure that the ball wont fall off, so Stretch puts some more of the ball ornaments on his fingers.

The two can't help bursting into laughter at this.

Edge is glad to hear Stretch laugh.

"You funny bones you." Stretch mentions to Edge.

"I think you're the funny bones." Edge gently moves his fingers so the ornaments won't fall.

Stretch chuckles at this. "Okay. We're both funny bones. Good eye-dea to you?"

Edge slightly rolls his eyes. "I'll let that one slide."

Stretch smiles more feeling proud of getting away with the pun.

Edge moves his hand away so they can continue decorating. He pauses noticing Stretch has paused looking at an ornament. He comes over glancing at it.

The ornament is an engraved one. It has the appearance of a snowflake. The engraving is in the middle. It reads Sans along with his birthdate.

Edge places a comforting hand on Stretchs shoulder. "Why don't we put it by where the star will go?" He suggests and Stretch nods in agreement to that idea.

"Yeah. I like that idea." Stretch turns with Edge following. He reaches up placing it high up on the tree. For a moment he holds the snowflake in his hand before moving said hand away.

Edge hugs him and Stretch hugs him back. He doesn't mind as the other buried his face into his scarf. He moves one hand gently stroking his skull comfortingly.

After a moment Stretch raises his head. "I'm ready to continue."

Edge nods and they get back to decorating.

Once all of the ornaments are on the tree it is time to put the star on top.

Stretch grabs it out of the box unwrapping the cord from it. He turns to the tree admitting that the very top of the tree is a bit high up. He usually lifts Blue to reach it but the other isn't here anymore. He slightly yelps in surprise when Edge lifts him onto his shoulders.

"Sorry for scaring you. You okay?" Edge asks of the other skeleton.

"It's okay. I'm okay." Stretch assures him and Edge moves closer to the tree. He reaches to the top placing the star on it. He lets the cord dangle down to wait fo be plugged in. "Okay. It's on." He informs Edge as he brings his hands down to rest on the others skull.

Edge carefully lowers them down until Stretchs feet are on the ground.

Stretch carefully steps off of the other. He goes to get an extension cord. He comes back, and they set it up so they can light up the star and lights. "Ready?"

"Ready." Edge agrees so Stretch turns on the star and lights.

The star lights up in a beautiful yellow.

The lights light up in multicolored lights.

Stretch steps back to look at the tree next to Edge.

"It's beautiful." Edge mentions and Stretch nods.

"Yeah. It is." Stretch turns to look at Edge. "Hey, Edge?" He begins in which the other turns meeting his eyes. "Do you think we can do this every year? You can even bring Red if you want." He adds not wanting to completely take Edge away from his own brother. He understands how much a Sans means to their brother Papyrus.

Edge nods softly to this. "Yeah. Of course we can." He agrees to this idea. He puts an arm around Stretch who leans against him.

"Thank you for this."

"Don't worry about it." Edge assures Stretch.

"I've always liked you." Stretch admits softly hoping that Edge didn't hear him.

Though Edge did and he leans down to give a kiss to Stretchs skull. "I've always liked you too."

Stretch smiles up at Edge who smiles back.

"Merry Christmas." Edge mentions.

"Merry Christmas." Stretch responds back.

Neither of them notice the reflection where Blues bandana is. Blues ghostly form is there seemingly watching the two. He smiles softly then seems to fade away to vanish.

The end.

AN:

I hope you enjoyed this Christmas special for 2019!

I know that on the day of posting this it's like two days early but…

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

I hope you guys have a wonderful holiday!

Kitkat.


End file.
